


Temptation

by MelissaBosquez



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Dark Castle, Dom/sub, F/M, PWP, RSS, Rumbelle - Freeform, Rumbelle Secret Santa 2014, Smutty smut smut smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 14:18:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2815091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelissaBosquez/pseuds/MelissaBosquez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My RSS entry for licieoic on tumblr. When Belle starts having fantasies about her employer she decides to do something about it. To her surprise he offers her a deal to make all of her fantasies come true.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Temptation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LicieOIC](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LicieOIC/gifts).



> Special thanks to my life saver/beta reader/cheerleader/most helpful person ever suchadearie. I will never be able to thank you enough for all of your help with this and I hope it makes you happy too!
> 
> Licieoic I hope that you enjoy this! It was the most challenging thing ever but I have finally prevailed. I you find it worth the wait.
> 
> Prompt: Dom!Rumple Sub!Belle Explicit

The first time it had happened had been an accident. Belle had been going about her daily cleaning as was expected by her. Normally, she was forbidden from stepping foot in Rumplestiltskin’s tower, but on this particular day her curiosity had gotten the better of her. So, feather duster in hand, she climbed the winding stairs of the western tower. The higher she went the more she anticipated being greeted with a biting sarcastic comment from her employer, but was surprised to find the tower curiously empty.

Rumplestiltskin generally kept her informed whenever he left the castle to attend to his deals, so he must not have expected to be gone for very long. She gave the room a once over, instantly captivated by the collection of potions and equipment sprawled about Rumplestiltskin’s work table. Amongst those were books, obviously very old but also very well taken care of, and she recognized Rumplestiltskin’s handwriting in some of the margins. She had leaned in to take a better look at his notes when her feather duster had collided with an empty beaker. The beaker fell onto its side and rolled off the table, crashing to the floor before Belle could even process what had happened.

“Careful, dearie,” Rumple’s voice called from right behind her ear. Belle couldn’t help the gasp that escaped her lips as she jumped back from where he had materialized. “Wouldn’t want for you to break one of these and end up as a toad!” A shrill giggle followed as he finally took a few steps back from her.

Belle just frowned at him and rolled her eyes, her breathing finally starting to return to normal. Bending over, she carefully began to pick up the largest of the glass shards and she could feel Rumplestiltskin’s eyes on her. Watching her complete her task.

“I’ll come back with a broom to clean the rest of this up,” she said, motioning to the smaller pieces of glass that she was unable to pick up with her hands, and placed the larger shards safely back onto the table.

“Don’t bother,” Rumplestiltskin said and with a snap of his fingers the beaker was shrouded in purple smoke and then whole again, as if it had not just been in a million pieces. “I must say. You are the messiest maid that I have ever kept.”

“Yes, well perhaps if you weren’t such a pack rat and kept your belongings organized then I wouldn’t have so many accidents,” she retorted.

Rumplestiltskin was vaguely surprised at her banter but laughed, softer this time. More human like. “Well, you shouldn’t have been in the west tower, dearie. I do believe I told you never to enter--”

“While you’re working,” Belle finished for him. “But you weren’t here and you weren’t working so I technically didn’t break your little rule.” Belle smiled at him and turned around, preparing to leave the room the victor of their latest squabble.

“Do try not to make a habit out of breaking my things, maid. I would so hate to have to throw you over my knee like a child and spank you.”

That comment made Belle stop in her tracks. It wasn’t so much what Rumplestiltskin had said to her, but the way he spoke to her. His tone didn’t carry his normal sarcastic tone and it was spoken so matter of fact and with such authority that it made her entire body suddenly come alive. Part of Belle was intrigued by her employer. Curious if he would ever truly carry out with his threat.

What would it be like, she wondered, to be strictly at the sorcerer’s mercy, powerless to be able to stop anything that he had in store for her? She could barely repress the shiver that ran up and down her spine as she imagined the feather light feel of his touch against her naked body, her hands bound above her head, unable to reciprocate, only able to beg for more.

Just as quickly she squashed those feelings, her face burning red as she imagined doing things that she had only ever read about, with a man that had no more interest in her than to make sure his castle was cleaned and that his tea was on time.

Still. She was unable to get those last words out of her mind, and they drove her crazy, haunting her thoughts during the day and her dreams at night. She couldn’t even banish the thought of Rumplestiltskin with her hand between her legs in the dark of her room. Her body craved more than she was able to give. It didn’t want just the physical sensation. It needed Rumplestiltskin to tell her what to do and how. Needed him to make her beg for the release that she desired.

After several nights and days of endless frustration, Belle finally grew tired of it all and decided it was time to see if she could call Rumplestiltskin out on his bluff. She had nothing to lose. Only something to gain if he felt the same way.

So she began to have “accidents” while she cleaned, but only ever while Rumplestiltskin was in the same room with her. One evening while he was doing his normal spinning at the wheel, Belle knocked over those horrendous looking wooden dolls. The pillar and the dolls crashed to the ground and she wore her best apologetic face, but Rumplestiltskin did not say a word. He stopped his spinning and sent her a questioning glance, his brow furrowing deeper when his spinning resumed.

It wasn’t until several more attempts at clumsiness that Rumplestiltskin finally made mention of her unusual behavior, the catalyst being a fall from atop of a ladder (that she ironically had NOT planned). Thankfully he had been there and caught her, preventing any injury, but in that moment she finally saw similar feelings reflecting in his eyes towards her, and she could not even be upset when he abruptly released her and retreated back to his spinning.

Belle set back to her work when finally Rumplestiltskin called out to her, irritation and perhaps a bit of worry in his tone. “Are you daft?”

“Pardon?”

“Are you daft? Is there something wrong with you? Some reason why you have suddenly gone from being my maid to a mere woman whom chips my china and knocks over valuables and falls off of ladders? If I had realized that you were this incompetent I would have never traded for you”, he ranted, his voice going higher in pitch the more he spoke.

Belle at least had the good grace to appear apologetic and a little embarrassed as she realized that this was it. What she was doing did sound foolish, especially when it was laid out bare before her. She had expected Rumplestiltskin to catch on to a game that he gave no indication that he even realized that he was involved in. He had made an offhand remark over a week ago, in jest. He wasn’t dwelling over the words and imagery that she invoked every night.

Should she come clean to him though? Would he be furious at her? Or worse, would he laugh at her and dismiss her foolishness? She couldn’t say for sure and there was only one way to find out…

“Did you mean it?” she blurted the words out before she could think about it any longer.

Rumplestiltskin was confused. “Did I mean that you were daft? Yes, of course I did. Thank you for further proving my point.”

“That’s not what I mean. The other day in the tower when I knocked that bottle over… Did you mean the last thing that you said to me?”

Belle watched as Rumplestiltskin slowly began to process her words, and then tried to recall whatever remark he had made to her to cause her out of character clumsiness. She could tell the moment that  he realized what she meant, because his eyes lowered to the floor and his hands, usually so animated, were brought in tight against his chest.

“What exactly are you asking of me?” his voice was low, barely a murmur, and Belle had to strain to hear it even in the dead silence of the castle. There was a husky quality to it and he finally raised his eyes back up to meet hers, and she could see the fire that burned behind them.

Belle took a deep breath and held his gaze as she answered. “Would you ever make good on that threat? To spank me?”

Rumplestiltskin twitched at her wording and stepped back into a more defensive position. “Fear not, dearie. I may be a monster but I would never inflict such an advance upon any unwilling person.”

Belle realized, as he slowly began to close himself off again, that he had taken her comment the wrong way. He thought that she was actually afraid of him taking advantage of her and that made her heart ache.

“No-- no that’s not what I mean. I know you wouldn’t--”

“Then what do you mean?” he cut her off, his voice deep and his eyes narrowed as he studied her reaction to him.

“Surely, you know…” Belle started, suddenly feeling a tinge of embarrassment creeping within her bones. This was absurd. She shouldn’t have said anything at all.

“No, I do not. I am not a mind reader,” he said and stepped closer to her until he was directly in front of her, face just mere inches away from her own.

Belle’s eyes fluttered from his own, down to his lips before averting him completely as she stared down at the pattern on the carpet as if it held the keys to the universe within its fabric. Rumplestiltskin’s hand reached out for her chin, and she shivered as his rough skin made contact with hers. With a demanding nudge he made her look back up at him and held her like that as he spoke once again.

“Tell me what it is that you want, dearest. Do you want for me to spank you?” His voice was gentle but no less demanding for an answer, and Belle knew that she could not evade it any longer.

“Yes,” she whispered and he squeezed her chin a little.

“Yes, what?”

“Yes, I--I would like for you to spank me,” came her breathless response.

Rumplestiltskin searched her eyes for a long moment until he found whatever it was he was looking for. His lips quirked up into a quick smirk before he steeled his face back into a mask of nonchalance. He removed his hand from her chin and stepped back a half  step to give her some breathing room, but Belle mourned even that small loss of his body from hers.

“How would you like to make a deal with me?” he asked.

Belle was confused. “I’ve already made a deal with you.”

“Yes. I am aware. I meant a new deal. It has come to my attention that there are certain… wants… you would like provided for you. When there are two interested parties a deal can always be reached,” he said, and with a snap of his fingers a contract appeared. Rumplestiltskin moved in close to Belle once more.

“And are there?” she asked looking him up and down as he circled her.

“Are there what?”

“Two interested parties?”

“Would I be offering if there weren’t?”

“Then lets make a deal.”

Rumplestiltskin leaned in close to her ear. “Oh, I do love when they say that,” he whispered and rounded back to face her. “In order for this to work, I need to know exactly what you want, and more importantly what you do not.”

“You know what I want…”

“Perhaps, I should explain myself. This is to protect yourself from this monster, so to speak. If you do not tell me anything then you could be potentially put into a situation that you are not ready for. Though there is a loophole for that as well, I would prefer not to stumble upon anything that could potentially harm you mentally or physically. So, tell me, my not so innocent maid. What do you want?”

Belle thought for a moment. There were many scenarios that she had spent dreaming of during her week of frustration. They were also all things that she never planned on admitting out loud. Her fantasies in the dark comfort of her own room were one thing, but for them to be laid bare before the object of her desire made her stomach tighten into anxious knots.

Rumplestiltskin could see her internal struggle and hooked a finger under her chin as he had done before, forcing her to look at him. “Tell me what you want.”

“Pleasure,” she finally breathed out, unable to pull her eyes away from his own.

“In the form of?” he led her.

“I want you to tell me what to do… I want for my hands to be bound together, above my head with the softest of silks,” Belle began, her most common fantasy formulating in her mind. “Tight enough to restrict but not so tight as to cause pain. I want to be driven crazy by the want to touch you and the inability to do so, while you caress all parts of my body. I know what it is like to come undone by my own hand but I want to know how it feels when you do it. No magic. Just the man.” She smiled softly at him.

“I am not a man, but no magic is agreeable,” came the husky reply.

“There’s more,” she said, her cheeks growing hot and red. Rumple nodded, encouraging for her to continue. “I want you to make me beg for it…” Belle tried to break from his grip to turn away but he held her head firmly.

“It?” he questioned, raising a brow.

“M-my release. In my fantasy, I always beg for it. For release,” she clarified.

“And do you always fantasize about monsters defiling you?” Rumplestiltskin’s breathing was visibly uneven, as was Belle’s own, the pair both more affected than they believed.

“Only one, but as I’ve said, he is no monster. Not really.”

Rumple’s eyes narrowed but he said nothing to counter her argument.

“And what is it you would like to get out of this deal, Rumplestiltskin?” she asked.

“The same as you; pleasure. I want for you to bring me to release orally. Are you ready to tear this contract up yet?” he asked and held it for her to see.

The contract contained her fantasy word for word in the left column, along with a column to the side for the things that she did not agree to. She knew that Rumplestiltskin thought that she would run the other way screaming at the thought of touching him so intimately but on the contrary it was quite the opposite. She was nervous and anxious, but she was far more excited at the possibility of giving such pleasure in return. He was after all doing the same for her. He could have thrown her in the dungeon, or even killed her for such suggestive and offensive behavior but instead he was willing to give her everything she wanted.

She quirked her brow. “Pen?”

Rumple frowned at her but nonetheless in a whiff of purple smoke a pen appeared in his hand and Belle retrieved it, holding it above the line she would sign at.

“Is that all?” she asked.

“This contract is for one night only...if there are to be more instances then they can be arranged in the future,” he spoke and the contract magically amended itself, the words appearing on the paper as Rumple said them. “And there shall be no kissing of the lips. This is a business arrangement, not a love affair.”

Belle silently mourned that loss but she nodded in agreement with him. Rumple snapped his fingers and his name appeared at the bottom of the contract. Belle took a deep breath but signed her name without hesitation. When she was finished, it rolled itself up  and disappeared in a flash of magic, along with the pen. Belle looked to Rumple in anticipation but he remained silent for a long moment, studying what felt like every inch of herself.

“Tonight,” he finally said. “You are excused from the rest of your work today, but tonight we will complete our deal.”

With that he was finished with their conversation and turned around, heading back to work at his spinning wheel.

Belle felt the nervous excitement pooling in her belly and turned to leave the room to prepare when his voice stopped her once more.

“Oh and dearie? Don’t bother wearing anything to bed.”

* * *

 

The day passed by slowly. Belle could only sit on her bed watching the sun grow lower in the sky. Anticipation and excitement warring inside her bones making it unable to do anything else. Even read.

When the sun was down and the moon in the sky she removed her blue dress, along with the bodice and the rest of her undergarments. She slipped between the cool sheets and resumed her staring, only now concentrated at the ceiling, waiting for Rumplestiltskin to come and claim his price.

Though she had had time to process what had happened it didn’t yet seem entirely real to her. The thought that soon her fantasy would no longer be a fantasy but a reality made her body quiver.

It seemed like days had past by the time Belle’s door finally creaked open. She sat up in the bed but kept the sheets covered around her naked body. Rumplestiltskin entered the room in the same dark colored leather breeches and red silked shirt. He removed the matching leather waist coat as he came to stand before the bed. His eyes were narrowed and his face serious. When he finally spoke his voice was low but firm.

“If at any time you want to stop, for any reason you just need to tell me. Say ‘rose’ and we will stop, no questions asked, no deals unfinished. Understood?”

Belle quirked a brow at his choice of word, but nodded, and Rumple revealed two strips of golden silk from his sleeve.

“Lay on top of the covers. Hands clasped above your head,” he commanded in that same firm voice from earlier in the day.

Belle slid out from the covers slowly, a sudden sense of modesty overcoming her for the first time since they made their deal.

“Quickly,” he said again and Belle had no choice but to quicken her movements. She moved to the center of the bed and laid down, goosebumps overcoming her skin as the slight chill of the room washed over her naked body. She clasped her hands and placed them above her head as instructed.

She thought that she heard Rumplestiltskin gasp as she settled in but when she peered out at him in the relative darkness of the room. He let her lay there a few moments just memorizing her body and drinking it in before he snapped his fingers and the fireplace came to life and the room was lined with candles.

“Ah ah, no magic,” Belle said.

“No magic to make you come undone if I recall. Have no fears, there shall be no more magic used tonight,” he said and moved closer to her around the side of the bed and sat next to her, the bed dipping under his weight.

Belle’s breath hitched in anticipation before Rumple took the smaller of the silk ribbons and leaned up to bound her hands. Belle’s heart quickened in her chest as he tied it around her wrist, just tight enough to restrict but not enough to be painful, as they had agreed upon.

“Lift your head,” he said and Belle looked at him confused. “Do you trust me?”

“Y-yess,” she answered nervously. She did trust him but she couldn’t keep the trepidation out of her voice.    

“Lift your head up. Remember, if there’s anything that makes you uncomfortable, you just have to say the word and we will stop,” he minded her, staring into her eyes so that she could see the truth behind his words.

Belle grinned briefly and lifted her head up from her pillow. Rumple used the larger strip of gold silk and covered her eyes, tying it in a loose knot at the back of her skull. Her vision was now completely obscured and it brought her back to her earlier thought of being completely at the mercy of Rumplestiltskin and she felt the heat begin to pool in her belly.

She felt Rumplestiltskin stand up from the bed, and listened to the sound of his boots clicking as he moved to stand at the base of the bed.

“You would be amazed,” Rumplestiltskin spoke, his voice soft and velvety to Belle’s ears, “at how much your senses are heightened in order to compensate for the lack of another.” He leaned forward and as light as a feather ran a scaled finger from her jaw line down to circle around the curves of her breast, causing her to squirm at the light brush against her nipple. The fingers continued their journey down, sliding over her smooth stomach and cautiously avoiding the space between her thighs, trailing all the way down to tickle her toes.

Belle could feel body coming alive beneath his soft caresses, a dull throb steadily beginning to build. The heat that she had felt pooling in her belly suddenly felt like it was everywhere, her body warming beneath his touch.

He repeated his touch several times, each time a little firmer than before, but always avoiding the place where she began to ache so desperately. When he leaned in to blow on her nipple she gasped as she nearly jumped off of the bed, causing him to immediately stop.

“Are you alright?” he questioned, concerned.

“Wonderful, just took me by surprise is all. More,” she said breathlessly.

“More what?” he asked.

“What you were just doing,” she tried again but he did not resume his ministrations.

“What do you want me to do?”

Finally it clicked in her mind what he was doing. “I want you to blow on my nipple again,” she said and gasped as he did as she requested.

“Like that?” he asked knowingly and she nodded her head.

“Yes, please.”

He continued to tease her, sometimes with the slight touch of his fingers running along her body, sometimes with a mere breath across her body. When he finally took a chance and nibbled lightly at the hardened bud of her breast she nearly howled in excitement pressing herself up against his body, wanting more of his gentle teases. When she pressed against him though he removed his body entirely from hers and she mourned the loss of not just his heat but his touch, and she whimpered in disappointment.

“Turn around,” came his voice and she found herself moving without much thought, though slightly awkward with her hands still bound. “Lift your bottom up and scoot to the edge of the bed.”

When she had done as he bid she realized what was coming next and her body positively ached in anticipation. She had been thinking and dreaming of this for days and now the moment was finally within her grasp. She took deep shuddering breaths, feeling her heart begin to beat in her chest faster.

Rumplestiltskin reached his left hand out and slowly ran it down her lower back before coming to caress her tight buttocks. Belle moaned slightly at the feel of his roughened palm on her smooth skin and knew she had made the right decision in accepting this offer.

“We need to start you out slowly,” Rumplestiltskin spoke, running his hand lightly over her bottom, pinching lightly ever so often. “I don’t want to hurt you. Remember that if you ever want to stop, just say the word and we will be finished with this.”

“Okay,” she nodded breathlessly and Rumplestiltskin pinched her a little harder and she realized her error. “I understand, Rumplestiltskin. Please continue.”

“Continue what? What is it that you would like me to do?” he asked, hand stilling at her waist.

“I want for you to spank me. Please,” she added.

“If that’s what you want, then you shall have it,” he answered and moved his left hand to the front of her body, sliding down to caress her sex, making Belle moan loudly as he slid an inquiring finger between her folds to spread the moisture that he found there. Belle moaned again when he just barely brushed against her clit before stopping once more, but he remained caressing her.

Rumplestiltskin cupped his right hand slightly and brought it back before gently and carefully striking her buttocks in an upward motion, making Belle gasp.

“Alright?” he asked, gently massaging the spot on her bottom where his hand connected.

“Yes, Rumplestiltskin. Please, spank me again,” she said.

“Good girl,” he said and brought his hand back again and struck her a little harder that time before massaging it again and pressing his other palm against her sex, nudging that sensitive bud again. “Is this what you have been thinking about?” he asked delivering another slap. “Is this what you wish that I would have done when you broke that bottle? Or knocked over those puppets?” Each questioned punctuated with a smack of varying degree and intensity.

Belle moaned loudly, the slight sting of the slaps intertwining with the pleasure of her arousal and the velvety words of her dominant as he spoke sending shivers up and down her spine.

He spanked her three times in quick succession before pausing and massaging away some of the sting from  the reddened areas of her buttocks. While he did this the thumb of his left hand slipped between her folds once more and he was pleased to find that she was very nearly dripping with her desire now. He brushed his thumb against her clit before settling into gentle tight circles around the swollen bud. Belle gasped.

“I’m waiting for your answer,” he said.

“Yes,” she said quickly, feeling that steady buildup of pressure forming. “Yes, it’s what I wish you would have done.”

Rumplestiltskin stopped massaging both ends and slapped her buttocks harder than he had yet, leaving a not unpleasant sting, but making her gasp regardless at its unexpectedness.

“Then why didn’t you ask?”

Belle knew the answer to that one. No matter how brave she had always tried to be, she had been afraid of him rejecting her and she told him as much. He slapped her rear in quick succession again and she moaned in pleasure.

“I could never reject you,” she thought she heard him murmur under his breath before he removed both hands from her and speaking more clearly. “That’s enough for a first attempt. I don’t want you to get hurt or be too sore. Turn over,” he said and she did as she was bidded.

He moved around the side of her bed and she felt the slight tickle of his hair brushing against her cheek as he untied the blindfold and she looked at him questioningly.

“There’s still a part of our deal that I need to fulfill. I wanted to see your face properly when I make you come undone,” he said and she could see the smirk that he had as he pulled back and moved back to the end of the bed.

Almost instantly his thumb was back on her clit resuming the tight circles that he had been providing before, when he moved a cautious finger across her entrance before entering. Her core was tight and hot and Rumplestiltskin couldn’t help the growl that escaped from his own lips when she instinctively clenched around him. Belle moaned in pleasure when a second finger joined the first and began to move in tandem, steadily building up the pressure in her body until she was writhing beneath him.

“Is this what you do at night instead of sleeping?” he asked, picking up the pace and she gasped out a yes when his fingers came across a particularly sensitive spot, deep within her. “Do you dream of your fiance coming to your rescue? Storming the castle and slaying the beast? Do you wish it were his fingers inside of you?”

Belle couldn’t form the words to get passed her lips, the pressure building between her thighs was almost too much, certainly more pleasurable than she had ever been able to achieve with her own hand. She so longed to be able to touch Rumplestiltskin, to be able to move his other hand from her waist and up to pinch at her breasts, but all she could do was writhe. Her eyes were screwed shut and her mouth half open as she continued to gasp. Then without warning it all came to a stop.

Rumplestiltskin’s fingers stilled inside of her and his thumb stopped rubbing and Belle groaned and tried shifting her hips and clenching her core to get him to continue but he didn’t budge. She was so close to the peak of that precipice and she could feel it slowly fading away with each second that ticked by. She lifted her hips again desperate for any friction at all and he removed his entire hand this time causing her to whimper.

“Please, please Rumplestiltskin. Let me come,” she whispered.

“Answer my question.”

Belle tried to think back to what he meant, comprehension slowly clearing the fog from her mind. He was talking of Gaston as if she were in love with him when he could not have been further from the truth.

“No. No I don’t dream it is him.”

“Then who?” he asked, thumb coming down to flick her sensitive bud.

“You,” came the gasp. “It has always been you.”

The words were said with such intensity and raw honesty that Rumplestiltskin honestly believed what she was saying, despite his own festering doubts.

His fingers returned to her core without delay and Belle felt that build up of pleasure coming up and coming up fast as he increased his pace, sliding his fingers in and out quickly.

“Beg,” he said, his voice taking on a hoarse quality.

“Please let me come,” she gasped.

He placed a quick slap upon her rear and she moaned.

“Not good enough.”

“Rumplestiltskin...I can’t...I don’t know how long I could hold back. Please,” she gasped. “Please let me come.”

He stayed silent for a few more motions before she finally unscrewed her eyes and looked at his own burning with desire. She held his gaze without fault and finally he nodded his head to her. With a flick of his thumb Belle felt herself falling hard, the pleasure rolling from her body in waves as she cried out. Her bound hands clutched at each other, squeezing her nails tight enough into the flesh that she broke the skin.

His fingers stilled within her as the throbbing of her core slowed. Her breaths were still coming in gasps but she smiled as bright as she could, a laugh escaping her lips.

“It’s never been that way before,” she explained.

Rumplestiltskin removed his fingers and she moaned at the loss. When he licked them clean she had to suppress the renewed wave of arousal that washed over her.

“Better?” came the cautious question and she wondered how he could think it was anything else after that performance.

“Much.”

Rumplestiltskin stood up from where he had kneeled with one leg onto the bed released her hands from where they were bound with silk, before he started to back away when she stopped him. “Where are you going?”

He shrugged his shoulder and she sat up in the bed. “I thought you got pleasure out of this too?”

His eyes darkened and he moved back towards the bed. It was then that Belle realized that he hadn’t actually expected her to keep that end of the deal. Perhaps using their safe word to get out from her end of the deal. He stepped before her regaining his confidence and authority as he stood over her at the edge of the bed.

“Use your mouth,” was all he said and he brought his hands down to his sides.

Belle had never done this before, nor had she really read of it but judging by the strain at the front of his leather pants, she wasn’t sure that it was actually going to take much experience to bring him to his own end.

With cautious hands she grazed the front of the bulge and a sigh escaped from Rumple’s lips. She brought both hands to the front of his waistband and with a little effort pushed them down, freeing his straining cock from its place.

Experimentally, she grasped a tiny hand around it and Rumplestiltskin hissed. “Easy.”

“Yes, Rumple,” she said and brought her hand up and down several times, making him groan in pleasure this time.

“Your mouth,” he said in between strokes, and Belle tried her best to not be intimidated. She had brought him pleasure with her hands, she could do the same with her mouth now that she seemed to grasp where his most sensitive spots seemed to be.

“Kneel,” he whispered again and she slid off of the bed to kneel before him.

She rubbed a hand over him once more, spreading the bead of moisture that formed at his tip before taking him in her mouth as much as she could. Rumplestiltskin moaned deeply and his hips bucked slightly until he seemed to find himself again. “Just like with your hand,” he whispered. “Back and forth,” he said gently pushing against her to get her to move and she followed his instructions.

He groaned when her teeth gently scraped against him  and then she experimentally ran her tongue over his tip. Soon she had settled into a steady pattern of licks, nibbles and bobs that left Rumplestiltskin panting and resisting the urge to thrust. When she brought her hand up to cup his balls he knew he was done for and pushed her head away and stroked himself a couple of times before reaching his own release, spending his seed on the quilt of her bed. Belle watched in fascination as he finished and tried to regain his breathing.

When he got himself under control he looked over and caught her eyes and she thought she caught a flush of his cheeks. He adjusted himself back into his trousers and used magic to clean where his seed had been.

“Lay on your stomach,” he said and she did as he asked without question. He ran a hand along her buttocks gently massaging where she was reddened. “Do you feel alright?” he asked.

“It stings, but in a nice way,” she answered honestly. The spanking had been even more exhilarating than she thought it would be.

“Good. I’m glad,” he said and finished his massaging.

“Were you satisfied with your end of the deal?” Belle tentatively asked and Rumplestiltskin nodded.

“Very much so,” he added. “And yourself? No regrets at allowing yourself to be defiled by a monster?”

“You’re not a monster. It was amazing. Thank you,” she said and he nodded awkwardly.

 

“You should get to bed. You still have cleaning to get to tomorrow,” he said and turned to exit the room when Belle called him and stopped him.

 

“There was one thing about the contract that I was entirely unsatisfied with,” she said and he turned back to her with concern on his face. She chewed the bottom of her lip and couldn’t help the smile from forming on her face. “Next time…”

 

“Next time?” he inquired, brow raised.

 

“Yes. Next time...perhaps we could amend that no kissing rule?”

 

Rumple stared at her for the longest time, searching her eyes and her body language for something that only he knew. After a long moment he sighed and his lip quirked against his will.

 

“Perhaps…Get some rest,” he said and exited the room.

 

Belle climbed beneath the blanket, still nude, and stared out her window at the clear night sky. She was in trouble and she knew it. She had always had butterflies in her stomach and a tingling feeling in her skin whenever she was around Rumplestiltskin. After the events of tonight though she could acknowledge that feeling for what it truly was.

 

Belle was in love with Rumplestiltskin. And if his actions were anything to go by, she didn’t think it would be too long before he realized that he loved her too.

 

Perhaps he would realize it all with a kiss...


End file.
